


The Silence Game

by TheDoorMarked42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aided Masturbation, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Panties Kink, Panty Kink, Smut, Supernatural Kink Meme, Underwear Kink, Voice Kink, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoorMarked42/pseuds/TheDoorMarked42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean "plays this game" just to hear that voice. He always loses though. it's impossible to be so silent when you're being pleasured so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence Game

"well isn't this a pretty sight. hello darling, I've returned." Crowley's voice rang in Dean's ears again once he entered his motel room. Dean was instantly ready as he gently took the the cover he was wearing on his self and moved to sit up against the headboard. watching Crowley and following him with his eyes as he moves toward the bed. 

He waits a moment for Dean's verbal response, thinking of how the hunter always has a smart ass response by now, but there was nothing but slow, deep breaths, Dean looking up at him with almost wide eyes, a small almost challenging smirk on his face. "I've always had the best timing in the world, Love. I just knew you were ready." Crowley added in a lower tone as he moved onto the bed and dean's slow breaths got a bit quicker in response as he still wanted to play his strong silent type persona. Dean usually always had a lot to say when Crowley was about to put his moves on him. not tonight though, he just wanted to do as less talking as possible and hear that voice. 

Crowley was now sitting on his knees in front of Dean. He slowly crawled forward while looking him in the eyes until he was directly in between his spread legs. Dean could smell the faded, smooth scent of the fancy Burberry cologne Crowley always wore that made his senses flare up in the best of ways. Crowley smiled in curiosity at how laid back and easy he was going to try to be. 

Dean began to feel so warm, almost sweaty under his judging gaze. "Cat can't have your tongue for long darling, you know I'll make you get verbal. why play this game hmm?" Crowley asked right before he darted his attention down to Dean's dick and held the base in one hand and began to slowly stroke him back to hardness with the other hand. The cool material of Crowley's gold rings he started to wear dragged along him so slow and steady along with him and Dean was definitely feeling the shivers. 

He let out a few exasperated breaths and his lower abdomen began to jerk slowly. "such a pretty thing you have here." Crowley whispered, watching the determination to stay silent on Dean's face slowly fade. Dean licks his lips and brings his spread legs a little inward towards Crowley, letting out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. "you always feel so soft even when you're rock hard in my hands. I personally love giving you that little flick of my thumb on your slit right here -" Dean audibly gasps as he watches Crowley make his point, flicking his thumb from right under his dick head to the little hole over the top. he does this about 4 more times in a very slow fashion, making Dean buck his hips up toward his movements. He bites his lip and looks down and after swallowing his imaginary lump in his throat he speaks, in a more raspy then usual, strained voice. 

"tighter." Dean says, following with a growl that comes from low in his throat bucking his hips a little more. fuck, he hates to admit it but in answer to why he "plays this game" is that unexpected smoothness in Crowley's hands, mixed with that turn on of a voice, makes him crazy. sometimes he just likes to be mostly quiet during these times they have like this, just so he can continue speaking. "Tighter where sweetheart? the hand on your tip, or the hand on your base?" Crowley rasped, seriously getting lost in those lust blown emeralds of his, taking a moment to lean in and taste his soft lips before leaning back up. 

before Dean answered he also had to take a second to pant at what Crowley's hands were already doing to him, and licking the taste of that exquisite red wine Crowley must have been drinking before he got here off his own lips. "Base". he simply responded, moving one hand up to gently grip Crowley's shoulder. he began to groan softly, still feeling like he's going crazy, watching those smooth hands covered with those beautiful jewelry pieces stroking him. "As you wish my pet." Crowley whispered, taunting him.

Dean winced in pleasure, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He moved his legs inward towards Crowley a little more, feeling his muscles tighten. fuck he was so close, just a little more... Crowley's been silent for one moment too long. he needs him to speak again all he can think is please....please speak again. 

"I know darling, I can feel you. How eager you are to cum for your king." Crowley continues to whisper with a hint of a growl again in his voice. Dean audibly fucking whimpers. so close, so close. "just this isn't enough though, If I'm gonna reward you for being such a good sport, I'm gonna give you that extra edge before I take you over the top." Dean refocuses his eyes back on Crowley in a look of curiosity. A sinister smile moves over Crowley's face as he reaches into his blazer pocket, and retrieves the smooth black silk underwear he knew he would love. 

Dean looks at them lovingly and watches Crowley's every move with them. "Fuck...I just.. fuck." Dean rasps his first thing close to a complete sentence as he watched what he planned to do. "I know you usually wear these to get that feeling you love, but you haven't felt a thing until this.." Crowley said, taking the underwear and wrapping it halfway around Dean's dick, and continued to stroke ever so slowly. Dean wanted to break down upon feeling the smooth fabric create friction against him so beautifully for the next few minutes. again all Dean could think was "please speak more Crowley... let me hear you while you do this, fuck."

"that's it love, feel that? how much better is that?" Dean arched his back, let out a strained cry of pleasure before his grip on Crowley's shoulder got harder and he came hard, his thick white cum dripping down, all over the underwear, all over Crowley's soft, wonderful hands. "that's my boy." Crowley commented with a smile, a hint of panting in his voice. he was always a little breathless watching him reach orgasm.

Crowley backed up, slowly dragging Dean forward so he could lay all the way down on the bed as he was when Crowley came back in. Dean wasn't even aware that Crowley was cleaning him manually. When he leaves Dean again, he doesn't like leaving him messy. since Dean always does the same for him when he reciprocates. I mean sure, he could snap his fingers and just have it all cleaned instantly, but it feels more special this way. sometimes he likes cleaning up after some good work.

Dean smirked sleepily at him. Crowley simply smirked back, not saying another word, just gazing into those eyes again, looking at him one last time, already not wanting to be separated before leaving. he's not a damn romantic, he's the king of hell for Christ sake. but damn he'd be lying if he said there wasn't something about that Winchester man.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I can't get over how its cannon that Dean has a panty kink. that's so hot. also honestly can't get over Crowley in general. Kudos, bookmarks, or comments are always appreciated if you made it this far *wink*.


End file.
